Oeil de Scarabée
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: Fred et georges décide de faire une blague à Montague mais celle-ci tourne mal...


****Ce petit OS a été écrit pour répondre au sujet : Votre narrateur ( au choix ) est en cours de Potions. Lui ou un autre élève se trompe dans un ingrédient et le chaudron explose. Vous narrerez cet évènement et ses conséquences.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Œil de Scarabée<strong>

Fred Weasley regarda son frère. Il était en train de prendre des notes sur son parchemin. Il regarda un moment le plafond, la voix du professeur Slughorn servant de fond sonore. George lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra les deux mots qu'il avait gribouillés : « Blague Montague ? ». Fred jeta un coup d'œil à l'attrapeur des Serpentard's, qui essayait tant bien que mal de réussir sa potion. Il hocha la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider pour cette potion ? Intervint Lee. Vous savez que les notes sont très importantes cette année et je ne veux pas avoir un Troll.

-Et c'est pourquoi nous te faisons entièrement confiance mon cher Lee. répondit George.

Leur ami soupira mais ne répliqua rien. Il devrait être habitué depuis le temps. Fred se leva, prit un œil de scarabée et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table du Serpentard. Alors qu'il parlait un moment avec Angelina assise devant, il échangea une ellébore, nécessaire à la potion, avec ce qui se trouvait dans sa main. Personne ne vit la substitution, à part son frère qui l'observait dans un coin de la salle. Alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir à sa place, Montague ajouta l'œil de scarabée à sa potion, qui explosa. Le liquide jaunâtre éclaboussa le Serpentard et un Fred surpris par la réaction du mélange. La classe entière rit et même Slughorn laissa échappa un bref rire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un élève raté cette potion, et pourtant il en avait vu des incompétents.

Mais les rires s'arrêtèrent très vite lorsque les deux personne touchées s'évanouir sans raison. Sans hésitation, le professeur prit sa baguette et les fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mettant ainsi fin à son cours. George était vraiment inquiet. D'habitude, les conséquences de leurs blagues n'étaient pas aussi floues pour eux, ils arrivaient à deviner quand les ennuis allaient pointer le bout de leur nez. Mais celle-ci, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir et son frère était directement impliqué. Ça ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout...

Il resta assis environ deux heures au chevet de son frère, loupant même le repas, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les premiers mots qu'ils prononça furent :

-Weasley ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Fred ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ne me prend pas pour ton rouquin de frère !

-Montague ? S'exclama alors George totalement désemparé

-Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? J'espère que vous êtes fier de votre petite blague au moins.

Mais George ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était précipité vers l'autre lit et essayait de réveiller son occupant de force. Il fut arrêter par Mme Pomfresh, très en colère par son comportement totalement délirant envers le malade. Elle savait que les Gryffondor's n'aimaient pas les Serpentard's mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Alors qu'elle le réprimandait avec force, une voix se fit entendre :

-George. Qu'as-tu donc fait pour mettre l'infirmière dans cet état ?

-Fred. Tu es enfin réveillé. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Une blague a mal tourné ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

-Non, mais regarde-toi avant de dire ça.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai été défiguré ? Si c'est ça, je dirais que je suis George et toi tu seras tout simplement mon jumeau défiguré. Ça te va ?

George sourit à la plaisanterie de son frère. Si ce n'était que ça... Il se leva et prit la première chose qui pouvait refléter le visage de celui qu'il avait en face de lui : une cuillère. Il la tendit au jeune homme allongé dans le lit. Après s'être regardé attentivement de longues minutes, il demanda :

-Je suis dans le corps de Montague ?

-Exactement. Ça fait pas trop bizarre ?

-Un peu. Mais ça ouvre aussi plein de possibilités. Tu penses à ce que je pense, Forge ?

-Je pense Gred.

Il se lancèrent un regard entendu et sourirent.

-Mme Pomfresh ? Appela Fred

-Oui ?

-Je me sens bien. Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ?

-Bien sûr Montague. Je te fais juste quelque test pour vérifier que tout est en ordre et tut pourras y aller.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts. Elle ne vit rien de louche alors elle laissa Fred sortir. Il se sépara de son frère qui devait retenir Montague le plus longtemps possible par n'importe quel moyen. Heureusement pour eux, cette mission ne semblait pas trop compliqué car il semblait décidé à rester le plus longtemps possible à l'infirmerie.

Fred descendit les escaliers d'un pas hésitant. C'était très étrange de se retrouver dans un corps que l'on ne connaissait pas, surtout que le corps de Montague était très différent du sien. Plus petit et plus massif. Mais il ferait avec. Il croisa plusieurs Gryffondor's sur le chemin, et seuls leur regard dédaigneux lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas les saluer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il grille sa couverture, qui pourrait enfin lui permettre de savoir ce qui se trame dans la salle commune des Serpentard's.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans les cachots, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard's. Heureusement pour lui, Warrington passait au même moment et il n'eut pas à demander le mot de passe. Il se retrouva alors dans « l'antre de l'ennemi » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler avec son frère. Il ne resta que quelques secondes sans rien faire avant que Pansy Parkinson ne lui saute dessus pour l'accuser d'avoir laissé en plan Daphne. Elle lui cria dessus pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes devant le regard totalement éberlué de Fred, ou plutôt de Montague, qui n'y comprenait rien. Soudain elle se calma.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes ?

-Pas vraiment. Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Pansy sembla offensée. Elle lui répliqua :

-La prochaine fois que tu poses un lapin à ta petite amie, ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir ! Et trouves une excuses en béton si tu veux garder tes bijoux de famille.

Elle s'en alla pour retrouver Malefoy assis dans un fauteuil. Il haussa les épaules et essaya de trouver le dortoir des garçons pour fouiller un peu dans les affaires de Montague. Il n'y trouve rien de compromettant alors il retourna dans la salle commune. Il se retrouva immédiatement face à une véritable furie blonde.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai attendu une bonne heure et tu n'as même pas montrer le bout de ta baguette. Et le pire, c'est que tu as trouvé une excuse minable que tout tes amis répètent : « Il y a eu un accident au cours de potion, il est à l'infirmerie. ». Et là, je vais poser mes affaires pour te rendre visite à l'infirmerie et je te trouve devant moi ! Debout et en pleine santé ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une cruche.

Face à cette tirade, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas non plus comment Montague aurait réagi face à ça et il ne voulait pas perdre sa couverture. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il l'embrassa.

D'abord totalement paralysée par la surprise, Daphné Greengrass se laissa faire. Puis, elle répondit à ce baiser, tellement différent de ceux qu'il lui avait déjà donné. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était mis à embrasser vachement bien, se dit-elle. Si seulement elle savait. Mais bizarrement, cela la calma. Un peu.

-Tu m'explique alors ?

Fred décida de lui raconter la vérité, du moins en partie.

-Il y a vraiment un accident en potion. J'ai fait explosé ma potion et je me suis évanoui. Seulement je suis sorti plus tôt que prévu.

-Oh. Désolé de mettre énervée. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus sortir avec moi alors je l'ai mal pris.

-C'est pas grave. Mets pense à me laisser parler la prochaine fois.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur un fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il se laissa faire et l'écouta parler de vive voix avec Pansy Parkinson. Il les écouta un long moment et mit ainsi la main sur pas mal de ragôts compromettants pour les Serpentard's. Soudain, Daphné se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Je te trouve vraiment différent aujourd'hui. Tu es... plus gentil. Et ça me plait énormément.

Puis, sans autre commentaire, elle l'embrassa et s'en alla avec Pansy et une autre fille. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais il lui semblait qu'il avait appris assez de choses pour pouvoir enfin réintégrer son corps. Il retourna donc à l'infirmerie. Il retrouva George endormi sur un fauteuil à côté de Montague, lui aussi endormi. Il appela Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci affolée et croyant à un autre accident se dépêcha de sortir de son bureau.

-Montague. Enfin pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Eh bien, la vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas Montague. Je suis Fred Weasley et je suis dans le corps de ce Serpentard. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour réintégré mon corps.

-Depuis longtemps ? Tu l'étais déjà quand je t'ai laissé partir ?

Fred hésita à mentir. Mais, quitte à se faire bien disputer, il décida de dire la vérité, si ça lui permettait de revenir dans son corps sans aucun problème. Et puis, sa mère faisait bien plus peur que l'infirmière.

-Oui.

-Non, mais tu es complétement dingue ! Les changements de corps comme celui-ci peuvent avoir de graves conséquences si on ne les traite pas à temps. Attends moi ici cinq minutes et réveille celui qui est dans ton corps. Immédiatement !

Fred ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il secoua son frère qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux et ils se mirent à deux pour réveiller Montague pendant que Fred racontait à son jumeau ce qu'il avait appris. Mme Pomfresh revint peu après avec une potion verdâtre.

-Bien, buvez ceci en même temps tout les deux. Ordonna-t-elle. Normalement, cela devrait fonctionner.

Ils lui obéirent et peu de temps après, ils s'évanouirent. George, se jeta vers son frère, inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il se sont évanouis, c'est que ça devrait marcher. Éloigne-toi un peu. Laisse-leur un peu d'air.

_2 mois plus tard_

Daphné regarda l'heure. Oh non, elle allait presque être en retard ! Elle posa vite ses affaires dans la salle commune et courut dehors. Elle le vit près du lac, alors elle s'approcha doucement et lui sauta sur le dos, les faisant tout les deux tomber.

-Je serais presque jaloux. Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, surprise.

-Oh non ! Je t'ai encore confondu avec ton frère ! Désolé Fred.

-Je plaisantais. Moi c'est George.

-Vous allez vraiment me rendre folle ! Maintenant, dégage et laisse-moi avec mon chéri.

-Tu as entendu la princesse George. Je crois qu'il faut que tu partes. Intervint Fred, toujours à terre.

-Bon, je vais aller retrouver Lee alors. A plus les amoureux. Dit-il en s'en allant.

Daphné et Fred s'allongèrent alors dans l'herbe fraîche du printemps. Ils parlèrent, rièrent, s'embrassèrent. Et à chaque moment de bonheur passé avec elle, Fred pensait : « Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'une de nos blagues me permettrait de sortir avec une Serpentard, et qu'en plus elle me plairait, je lui aurais répondu d'aller se faire soigne à St-Mangouste ».

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.<p>

Bisous. _**Lovely Hatred **_


End file.
